nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Blocks (changeType())
Blocks are interactive objects in the game changeType(). Many of them always appear in the levels because the protagonist must reach a flagpole. The properties of the blocks can be swapped by the protagonist, so he can continue his way. Metal tiles Appearance Metal tiles consist of four differently coloured triangles (white, pink, dark blue and green), around a small pink square, forming a steel-coloured, beveled block. Game information The Metal tiles can be stood upon or swapped by the player. The special properties of metal tiles are that they are indestructible and do not move. Dirt Appearance These tiles are orange blocks that sometimes have green and dark green grass on their tops. The sand may contain assorted grey rocks or purple, zigzag lines. Game information Dirt tiles cannot exist in the air because they act as the ground of the level. They can be swapped by the player. CT()dirt.png|Some dirt sprites Brick blocks Appearance Brick blocks are red-brown tiles made up of seven visible bricks. Game information Brick blocks can exist in the air, and the player can stand atop them or break them by jumping and hitting them from underneath. When the player breaks a block, he or she earns points. The key properties of brick blocks are that they are solid, do not move, and can be destroyed by jumping and hitting them from underneath. Clouds Appearance Clouds are white platforms designed to look like, unsurprisingly, clouds. Game information Clouds act like regular platforms, with the exception that if clouds are right on top of another platform the player can walk on, then while on this other platform, the player can walk through cloud platforms. Thus, the properties of clouds are the same as those of regular blocks, with the added specialty that cloud blocks can be passed through horizontally. Because cloud blocks are the width of two blocks, swapping a cloud with a perishable block (such as bricks, gems, and enemies) can cause a single cloud block to appear. SwapCoinCloud.png|A single cloud block in the air Springs Appearance Each spring has a yellow base, a red top and a steel-coloured center. Game information Upon landing on the top of a spring, the player is bounced upwards. Because of this, swapping the spring property with another block will allow other blocks to bounce the player in a similar manner. Conveyor belts Appearance The conveyor belts in changeType() have two arrows, which are coloured green if the conveyor belt moves right or yellow if the conveyor belt moves left. Around the arrows, there are small, light grey screws. Inside the conveyor belts are grey circles that move. Game information Conveyor belts move quickly and constantly, so the player must jump if he or she wants to go move free of their pull. The properties of conveyor belts can be swapped. They have the same speed as pink robots, meaning that, if said robots are facing opposite to the flow of the belt, the robots will stay in place, using the belt like a treadmill. Spikes Appearance The spikes are steel-coloured and unusually angular, causing them to be faintly reminiscent of sword blades. Two blades will fill one tile of the game. Game information Spikes are dangerous to players and enemies alike, as they will kill anyone and anything that touches them. Spikes have the property of killing any enemy or the player if contact is made with any side of the block. The property of spikes can be swapped with any other block, thereby making the other block harmful and changing the property of spikes. Spike blocks Appearance Each block is composed of a small white and grey metal block, presumably a spike, with eight white metal spikes clustered about it. Game information Spikes blocks can exist in a level without being connected to the ground, unlike regular spikes. Spike blocks are stationary, with the animation of their sprite being to rotate. Spike blocks act exactly as spikes do. Dark matter Appearance Dark matter appears in pure black blocks surrounded by blue fields with blue particles flying out from them. The particles are usually an irregular circle shape. Game information Dark matter first appears in level 12, and is the only type of block in the game that cannot be swapped. Like iron tiles, the player can walk on it without being injured or falling through. Dark matter prevents the player from swapping any block that is behind the dark matter, making it only an obstacle. Sometimes, dark matter can contains another block in it, this block able to be swapped by the player. However, this may be a glitch. IronDarkMatter.png|Some dark matter that contains an iron tile Beta On January 17, 2014, Nitrome released a preview image of the game, this preview image containing elements that were not used in the final game. The unused/beta objects are the blue orb and blue orb holder, the orange triangle and the yellow platforms. Some of these blocks may be early forms of blocks seen in the final version of changeType(). 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The preview image CT()unusedBlock.png|An unused/beta yellow block CT()unusedSpikes.png|Some unused/beta red spikes platform Trivia *Although dark matter is credited as first appearing on level 12, it actually first appears on level 10. However, it is partially obscured by the "options" icon (see image below). Fortunately, this dark matter does not in any way change the dynamics of the level. DarkMatterCorner.png|The dark matter block on the top-right corner of level 10 Category:Interactive objects Category:ChangeType() Category:Hazards Category:Lists Category:Beta Category:Obstacles